


i can hear you when i close my eyes

by notavodkashot



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Marriage of Convenience, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Even when he's not there, Nyx can't help but feel Prompto's presence all around their place.And it's not just the twenty million post-it notes, either.





	i can hear you when i close my eyes

The apartment is peppered in post-it notes.

It’s not the first time it’s happened, of course. Prompto has a habit of notating his thoughts and leaving them on post-its all over the place before he leaves to spend the night over at his friend’s place. His friend, the  _Prince_. Nyx usually avoids that pitfall entirely, politely sidestepping asking awkward questions - or any questions at all - and just going on about stuff as normal. They’ve got a good balance, now, year and a half into this long con of theirs. They’ve figured out a good way to live around each other, whenever they’re not straight up living together. It’s comfortable and familiar and just… nice.

It’s nice.

Nyx spends most of his Saturday having surprisingly nuanced conversations with Prompto’s post-its, which… says something about them, he supposes. About the time they’ve spent together or how stupid he is. Because he’s stupid. That’s a fact. He’s an idiot and a moron and even though he knows it, he can’t help but smile a little, whenever he discovers a little collection of post-its stacked on each other, little conversation prompters with replies for things he might say which… which are accurate and hurt somewhere under his sternum because they’re accurate and maybe Prompto was actually listening to his voice in his head, when he wrote them, just like Nyx is listening to his voice when he reads them.

It’s nice.

It’s stupid.

Nyx still carefully collects every single post-it - a whole stack nearly three inches tall by the time he’s done pasting them all over each other, so maybe two or three blocks on their own - and sits in bed, considering the sensible option, which is to throw them away, or… not. He’s usually the sensible one. That’s his whole deal. That’s what he brings into this marriage. He’s sensible, and okay, he gets better benefits when it comes to discount vouchers, because active duty apparently entitles him to half off to all greasy, terrible fast food joints in Insomnia. So there’s that.

Just that.

Nyx startles when his phone rings. It’s too late to be friends, so the dread of deployment crusts his insides before he registers the ringtone.

“Hey,” he says, rather than any of the dumb things stuck perpetually bouncing inside his head.

“Hey,” Prompto replies, quiet but chipper, so maybe not an emergency after all. “How’s it going?”

Nyx runs his thumb against the edge of post-its stacked neatly in his hands and quietly calls himself an idiot.

“It’s all good,” he says, because it is, even though it also kinda isn’t. “How about you, honey?”

Prompto splutters right on queue.

“You are a terrible person,” he says, and he sounds like he’s smiling, which is the best sound in the world. “All good.” A deep breath. “All good. Just… wanted to say good night.”

Nyx smiles, back against the headboard.

“Good night, Prompto.”

 _Shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
